


Diálogo #ConcursoEreriren

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Argentina, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Open Relationships, Voseo, ereriren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: —La situación es esta —empezó—. Supongamos que dos personas experimentan sentimientos desiguales una por la otra. Ambos saben de esta situación, la conversan y piensan un acuerdo: buscan los puntos exactos de intersección entre las emociones de ambos. Pero los sentimientos siguen siendo desiguales y no pueden evitar a veces sentir celos, sentir culpa...EreRiRen / JeArmin / AU
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Diálogo #ConcursoEreriren

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** One-shot AU, ubicado en la actualidad, en Argentina, por lo que hay voseo (nada muy complicado, podrán entenderlo sin importar de dónde sean). La pareja principal está conformada por Levi y Eren, sin dinámicas de seme/uke. Se menciona una pareja secundaria conformada por Jean y Armin. Este fic participa del concurso de San Valentín del grupo Crazy Ackerman Traducciones.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** A Anita, por la bella portada. Ella es una artista increíble, les ruego que visiten sus redes. Y a Marcos por… por un montón de cosas.

—La situación es esta —empezó, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa como si desplegara un mapa—. Supongamos que dos personas experimentan sentimientos desiguales una por la otra. Todos sentimientos dentro del rango del afecto y la atracción, pero desiguales. Ambos saben de esta situación, la conversan y piensan un acuerdo: buscan los puntos exactos de intersección entre las emociones de ambos. Imaginemos que… no sé, se pueden besar y dar la mano, pero no pueden hablar o verse demasiado seguido… las reglas que quieras. Ambos aceptan… y pasa el tiempo. Y los sentimientos siguen siendo desiguales, así que por ejemplo uno a veces se siente celoso… y el otro a vece se siente culpable… y así. Ambos saben que el otro se siente así. Pero, ¿es necesario hablarlo? Porque, por ejemplo, si…

—Pará, pará. ¿Qué dice el acuerdo original sobre todo eso?

—No, el acuerdo original, nada. Porque pensaban que podrían lidiar con ello. Es así: los dos se quieren y odiarían dejar de hablarse. Así que buscan el tipo de relación que se les hace más tolerable. Es un tipo de relación que los hiere a los dos, pero consideran que es mejor que no tener relación en absoluto.

—Suena tortuoso.

—Lo que es tortuosa es la situación. De quererse pero no de la misma manera. No es culpa de nadie. Ellos son amables y se respetan mutuamente —dijo, mientras probaba un sorbo de su licuado de durazno.

—A mí me parece que el que no está enamorado se está aprovechando.

—¿Por qué? Su cariño es sincero. Querría enamorarse pero no sabe cómo. ¿Por qué debería alejarse de una persona a la que quiere?

—Es que a veces esa es la única forma de cuidar a alguien. —Revolvió su café, como si eso le diera mayor fuerza a su afirmación.

—Tendría que hacerlo por la violencia, porque el otro lo buscará hasta el cansancio. Lo ama incondicionalmente y prefiere la más limitada y extraña de las relaciones antes de perderlo.

—Son unos masoquistas.

—¡No! ¿Por qué permanecer con una persona que nos gusta mucho, y que nos quiere a su vez, sería masoquista? Además… estás viendo el vaso medio vacío. Estos problemas ocurren de forma ocasional. Por ejemplo, cuando uno le recuerda al otro que le gustaría hablar más por teléfono, y que por qué no lo hacen… entonces el otro se siente en falta por no desear llamarlo y a su vez el primero se siente mal de ver que no lo quieren llamar. Pero el resto del tiempo… la pasan muy bien. Se ríen… hacen buen equipo. Se ayudan con el trabajo o a pensar cosas, a reflexionar… disfrutan mucho su tiempo juntos.

—No entiendo. ¿Y cómo sabe el otro que no está enamorado?

—No sé. Lo sabe. Es así.

—Y estas dos personas… inexistentes… bueno, ¿cuál es la situación hipotética sobre ellas que me querías plantear?

—¡Ah, sí! Ya me estaba olvidando, qué tonto. Bien, la cosa es que… ponele que un día uno de los dos le cuenta al otro que conoció a alguien que le gusta, y, bueno, se está enamorando. Al otro le duele, porque querría que se enamore de él. Lo felicita pero se siente hipócrita. Siente que debería decirle cómo se siente. Pero a la vez… se imagina que el otro ya sabe cómo se siente. Le contó sobre esa persona porque confía en él, porque le parece que ocultárselo sería peor. Pero claro que sabe lo que eso le genera. Y si él lo pone sobre la mesa… es como un reclamo. No se puede plantear “ey, esto que me dijiste me duele” sin implicar “quiero que te disculpes” o “que hagas algo distinto”. Entonces… ese es el dilema.

—¿Si le dice o no le dice que lo hizo pelota enamorándose de alguien más?

—Si debería forzarse a sonreír o no. O sea… no nos confundamos. Está feliz por él, obvio. Porque lo ama y lo quiere ver bien, y es re lindo ver a la persona querida enamorada. Pero es duro también. Muy duro.

—Eren… ¿todo esto es porque te conté que Erwin me invitó al cine?

El muchacho frunció el ceño y lo contempló con sorpresa.

—Ehm… no… ¿de qué hablás, Levi?

Con un suspiro, el mayor recostó la espalda en su silla y se dispuso a hablar.

—Quiero dejar aquí asentado frente a los testigos de este café donde hace media hora me estás describiendo escenarios imaginarios que vos y yo nunca hicimos ningún acuerdo respecto del tipo de relación que íbamos a tener.

—Ah… yo no…

—Vos nunca me habías dicho que estuvieras enamorado de mí. A mí siempre me gustaste mucho pero como cuando nos conocimos era tu profesor, me parecía que no daba. Así que ni pensé en decírtelo, aunque ya te hayas recibido hace un año.

—Es que…

—Y le acepté la propuesta a Erwin porque me lo pidió mil veces y ya me siento un desagradecido rechazándolo, pero si bien no voy a negar que tiene su atractivo, no acepté porque me esté enamorando ni nada de eso. Me hubieses dicho que te gustaba y te invitaba hoy mismo a una cita.

Brutalmente sonrojado, Eren soltó su licuado y alzó las manos como si pudiera ponerle pausa a aquella extraña situación. Poco a poco, recuperó el hilo de su voz y por fin pudo explicarse.

—L--Levi… te estaba contando sobre mi amigo Armin. Tiene una relación medio complicada con Jean, otro amigo. Pero como los conocés, no te quería dar sus nombres. Para resguardar su intimidad. Y bueno… ehm. Eso. Ahora ya lo sabés.

Levi palideció tanto que cualquiera habría pensado que estaba por desmayarse. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que entonces esbozó el joven le devolvió lentamente los colores.

—De todos modos… —retomó Eren—. Estaba esperando que te me confesaras alguna vez, la verdad. A mí también me gustás. Y te acepto esa invitación… a lo que sea.

Nerviosos e incómodos, pero asomando en sus rostros una expresión feliz, estiraron sus brazos sobre la mesa y se tomaron de las manos. Muchas cosas estaban por pasar pero, definitivamente, ninguna resolvería el problema de los pobres Armin y Jean.

*** * ***


End file.
